True Love Is Strange
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Gabriella Montez hated how her family never cared about her feelings but she didn't care how she treated them so they got fed up with her and sent her to live at her God parents house in Albuqerque for two years. How wil she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**True Love Is Strange**

**By AraBaby**

**Summary**

_Gabriella Montez has hated how her family never gets her since Gabriella is this book smart, goth, mad at the world, gorgeous, loves black, never smiles, who gets straight As in all of her classes kind of girl so what happens when her mom sends her to stay with her God Parents/The Bolton's in Albuqerque New Mexico for two years?_

_Will Gabriella finally understand what her mom feels and change her ways or will she just be angry when one of the sons fall for her even if she just got out of a relatonship? _

_Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**GabriellaCarinaMontez(played by Vanessa Hudgens)**

**IsabelKathleenMontez(played by Selena Gomez and she's Gabriella's sister)**

**AnnsleyIsabellaMontez(played by Miley Cyrus and Gabriella's step sister)**

**RebeccaAngelMontez(played by Stella Hudgens)**

**ClaraKatheyMontez(Rebecca's Gabriella's Annsley's mom and Isabel's adopted mom)**

**RickWillMontez(Gabriella's, Isabel's and Rebecca's dad)**

**EricMarkJones(Annsley's dad and Gabriella's step dad)**

**TroyAlexanderBolton(played by Zac Efron)**

**JustinAndrewBolton(played by Chace Crawford)**

**EmmaRoseBolton(Played by Brittany Snow)**

**JasmineMarieSmith(played by Demi Lavoto), ChadMikeDanforth(played by Corbin Bleu), ZekeTomasBaylor, SharpayMichelleEvans(played by Ashley Tisdale)**

**JackAndyBolton(Troy's, Emma's and Justin's dad), LilynRoseBolton(Troy's, Emma's and Justin's mom).**

**And More. **

**[Chapter 1Broken Up? Fake Dating] **

"I can't believe I'm standing here at this New Mexico airport waiting for my bloody god parents to come to pick me up since I'm staying with them for two years.

Oh sorry I should start over and tell you about me right? Here is it goes.

**With Gabriella Montez in her POV.**

Hi I'm GabriellaCarinaMontez, Born in England but moved to New York when I started 7th grade and have been living here since, I have mixed accent that's between Spanish and British. My mom was from Spain while my dad is from England. I have a natural Spanish tan skintone that makes me look like a model so my mum says anyways I have long dark brown wave like curly or straight hair with side bangs but I never like them in my face. I was born with chocolate brown eyes that people say look like puppy dog eyes.

I have size 55 C cup boobs that almost form into D cup but I don't care anyways because that's the way god made me. I have a very petite slim but a curve figure that I don't show off that much. I'm 5'3'' so I'm short but not too short and I don't give a damn if people laugh at me because I'm short and I'm 17 years old.

Lets move on to the rest of my family.

My mum Clara and real dad got divorced when when I was 5 so now he lives in New Jersey with his new wife and family. My mum just got remarried two years ago to a guy named Eric Jones but my mum kept her last name. He has a daughter named Annsley who is my step sister and we get along great almost like best friends.

I have two younger sisters named Rebecca who is 12 and a sister named Isabel who is 15. I live with my mum and step dad here in New York. I have one best friend named Tani Lucas and a great boyfriend named Davis Miller who I have been dating since I was in 8th grade but now I'm going to be a Sophmore this year and I'm 16 years old.

I'm in my room with my boyfriend Davis making out with him since I love him so much when somebody comes in my room making us pull away and I look up to see a very pretty girl with long light brown curly hair standing there with brown eyes that are shining and she has light tan skin but it's still a little dark.

She's a little taller then me and she's skinny but a little curve like me and her chest is slightly smaller then mine by the top she's wearing, She's wearing skinny jeans that fits her waist nicely and she has on a purple halter top showing off her petite figure and she's wearing black flats on her feet with a little makeup and she's smiling at me brightly.

"Are you going to give me a hug big sis or are you just going to keep making out with Davis? I hear my little sister Isabel say to me in her accent that matched mine.

I get off my bed and I hug her lightly then pull away because I don't like hugging people but my friends or Davis and she gasps making both of us stare at her.

"What happened to your room while I was away at camp all summer? She asked me and I stare at her confused and Davis chuckles making me glance at him and he stops.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Isabel? I asked getting pissed at her like always since she's been born. She stares at me shaking her head and sighs.

"Must you always swear at me Gabi I was just asking because it's clean for once and it looks like a house it's so big. She giggles at her stupid comment.

"Whatever Isabel I don't care can you leave so me and Davis can be alone without you bugging us. I said walking back to my bed.

"Oh please I know what you really mean Ella, You and Davis want to have sex but you can't because mum said that Annsley is coming home in a few minutes. Isabel said smirking.

"GET THE BLOODY FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM ISABEL AND ME AND DAVIS AREN'T HAVING SEX NOW LEAVE. I yelled pissed as hell with my family. She screams and leaves the room.

Just then mum walks in and gives me a stern look. "Mija what have I told you about swearing in this house? She asked me not happy with me again and I roll my eyes.

"Well tell that monster to stay out of my personal life and I really am tired of you never caring about how I feel mum. She sighs shaking her head.

"Mija I'm sorry you feel that way but Annsley is still getting use to being here and you spend way too much time with Davis sorry Davis but I think it's time for you to leave. She said softly.

"MUM NO, I HATE YOU FUCKING UP MY LIFE OKAY I JUST WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND YOUR ALWAYS, NOT ONE OF YOU FUCKING CARE AT ME. I glared at her.

"Watch your tone Mija now stop being a brat and start acting like a young lady sorry Davis you must leave now. She said and Davis leaves saying that he will call me later.

"I hate this family because nothing I say matters anymore I'm tired of you messing up my life. I said looking down.

"Well guess what Gabi, I called my friends from college and I'm sending you there for two years and maybe when you get back I will show you that I care, start packing. She said leaving.

I stare at me door not believing this, I call Davis and tell him that I'm leaving and that stupid asshole breaks up with because he can't stand my family. I hang up and start packing.

After I'm done packing I hear my mom telling me to start moving so she can drive me to the airport. I hate her and my life.

**Nobody's POV.**

Gabriella's mom sighs hearing that Gabriella just landed in Albuqerque New Mexico and she knows that Gabriella won't talk to her for the rest of the summer.

Gabriella Montez is standing in the airport with her two duffel bags, two suitcases, her purse with her cell phone, her make up purse, and other things that she needed like her ipod that she never leaves without. She standing there looking bored staring at her phone while wearing sunglasses and she's wearing some black jeans with a black tank top and a black sweater over it and she's wearing black flip flops with her dark brown wave like curly hair down(In Profile) but she can already tell that this was going to be a long two years.

**W****ith The Bolton's at the airport!**

16 year old Troy and Emma Bolton who are fraternal twins just stepped out the car with their parents. Jack and Lilyn Bolton walk into the airport with their two younger kids while their oldest son Justin is at college in California. Troy is walking into the airport while texting his girlfriend Jasmine.

"Troy Bolton get off the phone right now. Lilyn said sternly at her son. Emma smirks at her brother and rolls her eyes.

Troy sighs telling her that he needs to go and puts his phone in his pocket. "Where is this girl? Troy asked annoyed.

"I think that's her right now. Jack Bolton said staring at the younger verison of Clara standing around while holding alot of bags.

They turn around and Troy's jaw drops at how sexy the girl looks to him right now. He can't believe his eyes.

"Gabriella Montez is that really you darling? Lilyn asked her god daughter.

**With Gabriella when they called her.**

Gabriella was standing there for awhile bored out of her mind when she hears her name being called. She turns around and frowns seeing how happy they all look standing together.

**With Troy in his POV.**

When I saw who my dad was pointing to I couldn't believe a girl that sexy was going to stay with us for Two years. I stare at the girl and I lick my lips at her whole look right now.

She wearing a very sexy outfit to me and I can't help but stare at her banging body. She's carrying two duffel bags, two suitcases and a purse with her walking over to us with a slightly frown on her sexy face. She stares at us and we all smile nicely at her and I put my hand out for her to shake it!

"Hi I'm Troy Bolton and this is my twin sister Emma. I said to her and she just stares at us. She looks at my hand and I put it down awkwardly.

"Hi there you must be Clara's daughter Rebecca Montez right? My mom said making me smile. Rebecca? I like that name but I look at her and I frown seeing her getting mad.

"I'm not Rebecca she's 12 years old okay I'm Gabriella Montez. She said annoyed in that amazing mixed accent of hers that I can't get out of my head.

"Well um were sorry Gabriella wow you look so much like your mom are you ready to go? My mom asked and she nods. We help her with her bags and we leave the airport.

A few minutes later we pull up to our manison and we get out of the car and she stares at the house looking shocked.

"Hey Gabriella are you coming inside? I asked already at the front door with her stuff while she's still staring at the house in a daze.

**In Gabi's POV.**

I"m staring at this amazing house when I hear a deep voice ask me something and I snap out of it to see that Troy guy staring at he grinning.

"Huh did you say something? I asked him and he nods. "I asked if you were coming inside but if you want to stand out here all night I'm not stopping you. He smirked.

I don't say anything to his cocky comment and walk into the house with him behind me and he shows me to my new room for two years. He open the door for me and I walk in and look around at how amazing it looks like my room at home."This is kind of my room back just at home. I said to myself but Troy starts talking aways.

"So um Gabriella where are from with that sexy accent, Australia? He asked me and I can't believe he asked me that.

"No I'm from England okay get your facts straight and I live in New York. I said glaring at me.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know Gabriella I hope we can start over and become friends, can we be friends while your here? I hear me him ask me and I sigh.

"Well I guess since I'm going to be here for two years why not. I said staring at him and he smiles at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Great so do you want to go swimming with me now? He asked me smirking and I shake my head knowing he's nothing but a player trying to get some ass.

"I'm not into having sex in the pool okay and I'm tired so no thanks. I said and he chuckles.

"I'm not asking for sex Gabriella okay and I have a girlfriend. He said leaving my room closing the door and I sigh shaking my head. I see that I have a queen size bed with blue and pink covers and pillows and the walls are blue and pink with a little black!

I can't believe I have two walk in closets while I'm here and I have a wide flat screen T.V. and an laptop, a ipod and an ihome for my ipod. I might like it here! I already have an ipod but it's cool to have another one!

I get up from my bed and walk to my bags picking them up and put on my bed before I start unpacking my stuff and putting them in my closets or dressers.

I walk to my dresser and pick out my black short shorts and put them off after taking off my jeans and I put them on and roll the waist band down more so it shows off my red rose Tattoo on my lower waist and take off my top and put on my red sports bra under my lace bra and put my hair up in a pony tail and take my dark makeup off and put a little light stuff on.

I'm going to do some yoga in the backyard. I grab my ipod and walk downstairs and go in the backyard to see Troy in the pool doing laps and I walk over to the grass.

I put my ipod to a song and I turn around so it looks like I'm about to do a backflip and I bed my body down and hold it then do some more poses.

**In Troy's POV.**

I'm doing some laps in the in the pool when I stop taking a break and I turn around to see Gabriella bend down and I can't believe on she can bend her body like that.

"Hey there sexy you want to me to join you? I yelled making her squeal and fall to the ground looking hurt. I get out of the pool fast worried about her and run over to her.

"Gabriella are you alright? I asked her worried and she stares at me and nods.

"I can't believe _you_ just messed me up in my zone Bolton. She said sitting up glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Brie are you sure your okay? I asked sitting next to her. I stare at her body and want to get close to her to her.

"_Troy Bolton who is this? _I heard voices making me turn away from Gabriella and I see my friends Chad, Taylor, Erica and Jason standing there.

"Hey guys this is Gabriella Montez, my parents god daughter and she's staying with my family for two years. I said smiling slightly at Gabi.

She stares at them and says hi to them and they say it back. "I'm going inside thanks for help Troysie. She flirted and I grin back at her.

She waves at them and walks back in the house while swaying her hips making me lick my lips.

**In Jack's POV.**

I was reading the paper in the kitchen while talking to my wife when I hear the door open and I turn my head to see my god daughter Gabriella walk in after doing yoga and she smiles at us.

"Hello Gabriella hiw was doing yoga? I asked her trying not to stare at her amazing petite curvy figure. She smiles and says it was great and goes to her room.

"Jack what were you doing just now? I hear Lilyn ask me and I stare at my wife confused.

"What are you talking about? I asked her and she sighs.

"She's our god daughter Jackn I saw the way you staring at her. She said and I sigh.

**Nobody's POV.**

The next day Gabriella puts on her black lace bra and matching underwear then she puts on her dark skinny jeans that only goes to her waist with her dark blue crop top that shows a lot of her stomach and she looked at herself in the mirror and smiles to herself before putting her black flip flops on then goes into her bathroom where all her hair and make up stuff is.

She looks at her hair and frowns not liking that it's curly from the water so she straightens her hair making her bangs come into her eyes. She brushes her hair after she's done with it and keeps her hair down. She put on dark black mascara on her eyes making her eyes look really evil with the eye makeup and dark blue eye shadow ontop of her eyes then puts on her eye liner.

She finally picks up her lipstick which is dark red then turns her straightener off and walks out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She picks up her phone and ipod then walks out of the room. When she walks out of her room she sees Troy Bolton standing there with a guy she has never seen before and they are staring at her.

"Can I help you boys with something, maybe a chance to see my bra? She asked sarcastically. They shake there heads but Troy smirks. Troy stares Gabriella wanting to get close her by the look of her outfit.

"Um look Gabriella I'm really sorry about almost hurting you back yesterday and this is my older brother Justin. Troy said staring at his house guest.

"It's fine Troy boy, nice to meet you Justin are you a college student? She asked with a flirty smile making Troy frown at her flirting with his brother.

"Yes and damn girl your sexy in that outfit are you single? Justin said grinning. She was about to say something when Troy wraps his arms around her waist.

"No man she's not she's with me okay and you have a girlfriend. Troy said with a hint of jealousy.

"I thought you had a girlfriend Troy boy? She said sternly making Justin stare at him confused.

"Oh baby you got jokes she's always joking and your _my_ girlfriend boo are you alright? He asked hinting to play along.

She stares at her so called boyfriend now and sees the jealousy in his eyes and plays along with his game.

"No Troysie poo I'm fine I was just joking around like I always do. She said kissing his cheek slowly making Justin stare at them confused.

"I thought you were with Jasmine? He asked. Gabriella pulls away glancing at Troy in fake jealousy.

"Who is _Jasmine_ Troysie poo? Gabriella asked fake pouting while staring into his blue eyes. He sighs and looks at her.

"Nobody sweetie she's my ex were broken up along time ago Justin. Troy said pulling Gab with him downstairs and outside.

**With Troy and Gabriella outside!**

She stares at her fake boyfriend and starts clapping her hands and he stares at her sighing.

"What's going on Troysie poo? She smirked grabbing ahold of his hand.

"Hey look I never really told my brother that me and Jasmine broke up because we haven't and he hates her.

"So you want to fake date while he's here for a few days is that right_ Troysie poo_? She giggled and he nods.

"Oh my god your serious Troy Bolton? She said not believing this.

"Please Brie he's only here for two weeks then he's leaving. He said begging.

Troy touches her arm making her jump and look at him! "Don't bloody touch me you twit I'm not going to be your fake girlfriend while you cheat. She said moving away from him.

He stares at her sadly and nods."Sorry Gabriella I just wanted to prove to my brother that I have a great girlfriend please? He asked.

"Look I didn't bloody come here to help you lie to your brother okay so no I won't be your girlfriend okay? She snapped at him.

"Did you guys break up already? Justin said popping out of nowhere. She and Troy look at him and Gabriella shakes her head.

"No I was just practicing for a school play that's all no me and my Troysie poo are happy together like always. She said hugging Troy.

He looks at her smiling and thanks her and she nods not believing she's fake dating Troy Bolton.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love Is Strange**

**By AraBaby**

**Summary**

_Gabriella Montez is nothing like her sisters, her sisters are very sweet, book smart, loves to party, and girlie girls while Gabriella is this goth girl, mad at the world, gorgeous, loves black, never smiles, who gets straight As in all of her classes but she's never happy with her family but what happens when her parents are fed up with her ways that they send her to live with her God Parents/The Bolton's in Albuqerque New Mexico for two years? Will Gabriella finally change her ways when it comes to saying at the Bolton's and falling for their oldest son Troy Bolton? Or Will Troy ignore her while she's staying at his house but still like her and her strange ways of being so angry? Find out what happens._

**Starring GabriellaCarinaMontez(played by Vanessa Hudgens)**

**IsabelKathleenMontez(played by Selena Gomez and she's Gabriella's sister)**

**AnnsleyIsabellaMontez(played by Miley Cyrus and Gabriella's step sister)**

**RebeccaAngelMontez(played by Stella Hudgens)**

**ClaraKatheyMontez(Rebecca's Gabriella's Annsley's mom and Isabel's adopted mom)**

**RickWillMontez(Gabriella's, Isabel's and Rebecca's dad)**

**EricMarkJones(Annsley's dad and Gabriella's step dad)**

**TroyAlexanderBolton(played by Zac Efron)**

**JustinAndrewBolton(played by Chace Crawford)**

**EmmaRoseBolton(Played by Brittany Snow)**

**JasmineMarieSmith(played by Demi Lavoto), ChadMikeDanforth(played by Corbin Bleu), ZekeTomasBaylor, SharpayMichelleEvans(played by Ashley Tisdale)**

**JackAndyBolton(Troy's, Emma's and Justin's dad), LilynRoseBolton(Troy's, Emma's and Justin's mom).**

**And More. **

**[Chapter 2 Sharpay and Ryan?, She's Back?] **

**In Troy's POV.**

I can't believe I just lied to my older brother about Gabriella being my girlfriend when she's not my real girlfriend but inside my heart I wanted her to be.

"Hello Troy are you there? I heard my fake girlfriend's voice and I snap out of it to see Gabriella staring at me worried as were in my bedroom alone.

"Huh, did you say something Gabriella? I asked her and she nods giggling and I stare at her sighing and she stops laughing.

"I wanted to know how long do you want to keep up with this fake relationship? Gabriella asked pouting flirtingly.

"I don't really know Gabriella I just want Justin off my back about this okay I don't even what to be in a relationship with you okay? I snapped and she frowns.

"You know what fine you can figure out away to get Justin off your back I'm done. She said getting up from my bed and I grab her waist and pin her down on the bed holding her.

"I'm sorry Brie I didn't mean to say that I'm just tired of making my brother happy. I said staring into her eyes while my hands are still on her waist.

"Why do you have to make him happy Troysie poo, It's your life not his so why let me be your girlfriend if you don't want it? She said softly staring into my eyes.

"I guess I don't really know but I do know that I want to keep this little thing happening with us Ella. I said smirking at her and she grins leaning in and kisses my cheek.

We talk all night long about what were going to do with Justin when he sees us and we already told my parents and sister about this and they are fine with it since they wish Gabriella was already my girlfriend in the first place. We say good night to each other and I think about her all night.

**Nobody's POV.**

The next day Gabriella walks out out of the shower with her towel around her waist with a smile in her face and walks over to her ipod and put Jojo's new song In The Dark on

puts her pink lace bra on and matching panties and closes her eyes while putting on her dark blue short shorts that that show off her perfect figure with the waist band rolled down alittle so you can see her Tattoo of a rose on her lower waist while putting on her black tank top that shows her stomach a little and you could see her cleavage and she has her hair up.

She walks into Troy's room and saw him sleeping in his bed and she smirks to herself and walked over the bed slowly and sat on the bed and waited.

A few minutes later Troy wakes up and stares at a very happy Gabriella sitting on his bed and he sighs wondering what she's doing on his bed.

"Good morning Gabriella what are you doing in my room? He asked but she ignores his question.

"Good morning Troysie poo, did you sleep good? She asked grinning making him nod and pull her in his arms making her giggle but she lays with him. She closed her eyes as he starts kissing her neck and he's about to kiss her lips when the door opens and Emma stands there feeling awkward and closed it again leaving.

They stare at each other and she pushes him off and Troy gets ready to go to the mall with his friends.

**With Gabriella and Troy hanging out with his friends!**

Troy's real girlfriend Jasmine hasn't been calling him and he's worried. Gabriella became really great friends with his friends.

Troy is holding Gabriella's hand as they are at the mall since Justin joined them with his girlfriend.

"Hey Gabi I can't believe your starting school with us next week its going to be so cool. Taylor said smiling brightly.

"I know but don't worry were going to be best friends forever Taylor. She said grinning. Taylor and Gabriella have been becoming best friends and they have each others number.

Troy smiles at Gabriella and he can't believe he's been falling for Gabriella since she got there and he doesn't know if she feels the same way.

"Brie do you want to go shopping with us? The girls asked. Gabriella shakes her head no hating shopping and puts her head on Troy's shoulder as they walk.

The rest of the gang smiles at them together then they walk off together talking leaving them alone.

**With Troy and Gabriella talking! **

"Gabriella I don't want to be in this fake relationship anymore. Troy said making Gabriella stares into Troy's eyes confused while moving away from him.

"But what about fooling your brother Justin? She asked worried about him.

"I want to be together for real this time and not in some fake relationship, don't you feel the same thing when we almost kissed? He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

She stares at him confused but smiles and they sit down on the bench and she sighs staring at him.

"Troy, what almost happened shouldn't have happened okay, your with Jasmine not me. She said looking down while Troy stares at her.

Gabriella's cell starts ringing and she sees Davis's number and she tells Troy it's her ex boyfriend Davis and she gets up taking it.

**With Gabriella on the phone.**

"Hello Davis what do you want? She asked not really happy to hear from him after he broke up with her.

"Hey Baby look I'm sorry for breaking up with you please forgive me and take me back I was just upset that you were leaving me. He said sighing.

She stares at Troy as he stares at her sadly and she sighs knowing what her heart wants.

"I can't be your girlfriend anymore Davis I moved on and I know you were cheating on me with some skank so were over for good. She hangs up and walks back to Troy smiling.

"I'm sorry about that Troy and I want to be your girlfriend for real when you break up with Jasmine. She said making Troy smile brightly. She giggles as Troy grabs ahold of her hand as they walk off to find there friends.

**Later that night with Troy and Gabriella in the living room.**

Troy stares at his fake girlfriend Gabriella as she watchs the movie that they picked out together and he is about to kiss her cheek when the door bell rings.

"Are you going to get the door Troysie poo? Gabriella asked her fake boyfriend as he stares at her and she really wished he would break up with Jasmine. He grins and gets up.

He walks to the door and opened it to see his cousins Sharpay and Ryans Evans standing there smiling slightly at him.

"Hey Troy Bolton are you going to let us in? They asked smiling and he nods letting them in and he closed the door.

**With Gabriella in her POV.**

I'm waiting for Troy to come back when I heard two voices say"Hey Troy Bolton are you going to let us in? I wonder who they are. I get up and see my best friends Ryan and Sharpay standing there grinning at me and I stare at them confused.

"GABRIELLA? Sharpay squealed and I nodded and we both hugged each other so happy to see each other. Troy stares at us wondering what's going on and we pull away.

"What's going on here and how do you know my cousins? Troy asked me confused and we both roll our eyes.

" This is my best friend since 7th grade. Sharpay smiles at Troy then puts her arm around my shoulder making me smile at her.

Troy smiles at all of us and tells them what's going on and they are happy that I'm being Troy's fake girlfriend because they hate Jasmine.

We talk all night and Troy keeps his arm around my waist the whole night.

**A week later with everybody.**

Sharpay and Ryan are staying with us for a whole year and are going to East High with me and Troy. Today is the first day of school and I'm nervous.

I just finished doing my makeup up and I'm ready to go. I'm wearing my _Anlo_ skinny jeans that I love with my black tank top and I don't care if you can see my red bra I don't care. I have on my light brown heeled boots on and my hair is down is straightened with my bangs in my face a little(Check Profile)I grab my purse and school bag and my phone and I walk out of my room.

I walk down stares to see Troy standing there with Sharpay and Ryan. "You look amazing Brie are you ready to go? Shar asked me and I do putting on my sunglasses.

We all walk out of the house and we go to Troy's car since my car is at home dying thanks to mom. We get into his car and he starts it and we go to East High.

We finally get to East High and I couldn't believe how bright it was in red and white colors and Troy chuckles knowing what I'm thinking and we get out of the car and we agreed that we would be be just friends at East High also to fool everybody even Jasmine if she was there because Troy wanted to be with me and I wanted to be with him but we can't just flirt yet.

**In Nobody's POV.**

Jasmine Smith stands infront of the school waiting for her boyfriend Troy Bolton to show up since she couldn't call him all summer since her dad took away her phone so she could spend time with her family in Miami. She so badly wanted to run into Troy's arms and kiss him until they couldn't breathe that's how bad she missed him.

She finally spots his car and grins knowing that when he's going to take one look at her and run to her crying because he missed her.

She sees him get out of the car with three other people and she frowns when she sees her own boyfriend wrap his arm around some girl's waist making them giggle and stares into Troy's eyes as he grins at her and she smiles at him. Jasmine wonders who this girl is trying to steal her boyfriend. She calls Troy's name making him stare at her surpised or guilty.

Troy stares at his real girlfriend Jasmine not knowing what to do and Gabriella stares at him confused but follow's his gaze and sighs knowing that he's staring at Jasmine.

"You should go over to your girlfriend and we will find our own way to our class Troysie poo. She said the last part softly and nods walking over to Jasmine.

Sharpay stares at her bestie knowing that she's jealous of Jasmine and grabs her arm as they walk into East High together with Ryan.

**With Troy and Jasmine together.**

Troy stares at Jasmine as she stares at him for a few seconds. "Who was that Troysie boo? Jasmine asked glancing at him not pleased.

"That was Gabriella Montez, my parents god daughter that's staying with my family for two years. He said faking a smile.

"Really were you cheating on me all summer with your parent's god daughter? She snapped at him. He sighs telling her what really happened and she slapped his face.

"Why would fake date that _girl_ knowing that I was coming back Troy Bolton? She glared at him.

"Because my brother Justin is here for a couple weeks and I was jealous of him hitting on Gabriella so I just it and we had to to so he would leave me alone. Troy said sighing.

"Well are you still fake dating her? Jasmine asked and he nods making her get angry. He grabs her hand as she's about to slap him again.

"Back off Jasmine I'm tired of you hitting me okay I'm starting to think my brother was right about you and Gabriella is really amazing. He said looking away.

"Well if she's so amazing why are you still with me huh? Are you going to be with me or your _fake _girlfriend? She said glancing at him before walking off.

Troy sighs not knowing what to do and looks down before walking back inside.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love Is Strange**

**By AraBaby**

**Summary**

_Gabriella Montez is nothing like her sisters, her sisters are very sweet, book smart, loves to party, and girlie girls while Gabriella is this goth girl, mad at the world, gorgeous, loves black, never smiles, who gets straight As in all of her classes but she's never happy with her family but what happens when her parents are fed up with her ways that they send her to live with her God Parents/The Bolton's in Albuqerque New Mexico for two years? Will Gabriella finally change her ways when it comes to saying at the Bolton's and falling for their oldest son Troy Bolton? Or Will Troy ignore her while she's staying at his house but still like her and her strange ways of being so angry? Find out what happens._

**Starring GabriellaCarinaMontez(played by Vanessa Hudgens)**

**IsabelKathleenMontez(played by Selena Gomez and she's Gabriella's sister)**

**AnnsleyIsabellaMontez(played by Miley Cyrus and Gabriella's step sister)**

**RebeccaAngelMontez(played by Stella Hudgens)**

**ClaraKatheyMontez(Rebecca's Gabriella's Annsley's mom and Isabel's adopted mom)**

**RickWillMontez(Gabriella's, Isabel's and Rebecca's dad)**

**EricMarkJones(Annsley's dad and Gabriella's step dad)**

**TroyAlexanderBolton(played by Zac Efron)**

**JustinAndrewBolton(played by Chace Crawford)**

**EmmaRoseBolton(Played by Brittany Snow)**

**JasmineMarieSmith(played by Demi Lavoto), ChadMikeDanforth(played by Corbin Bleu), ZekeTomasBaylor, SharpayMichelleEvans(played by Ashley Tisdale)**

**JackAndyBolton(Troy's, Emma's and Justin's dad), LilynRoseBolton(Troy's, Emma's and Justin's mom).**

**And More. **

**[Chapter 3 Girl Fight, Together] **

**In Troy's POV.**

Here I am sitting in English class with my fake girlfriend Gabriella Montez who I want to be my real girlfriend and my real girlfriend Jasmine Smith who I have been dating since 7th grade but I don't know if I still have those feelings for her like I use to. Jasmine is staring at me with her black eyes and I'm trying to ignore her as I'm listening to the teacher.

I turn my head a little to see to Gabriella looking at her paper but she turns her head and our eyes meet and she grins at me making me grin back knowing who I'm going to choose.

The bell rings a few minutes later and I get up and put my stuff in my bag and I see Gabriella walking over to me and we hug each other not caring that Jasmine is standing right next to me.

"_Troysie boo what is that bitch doing in your arms when I'm standing right here_? I hear my real girlfriend ask me and I turn my head to see Jasmine glaring at me.

Gabriella stares at her and she scoffs before walkinking out of the room with me following her and I hear Jasmine following us with her clicking heels.

"You bloody twit you did not just call me a bitch, that doesn't make you less of a bitch if your calling me one. Gabriella said walking off but I grab her hand and she sighs.

"Oh the new girl is walking away because she can't fight wow nice loser. Jasmine said smirking while laughing with her girls.

Gabriella stares at Jasmine and walks over to her getting in her face making all of us stare at them wondering what Gabriella's going to say.

"I'm not going to fight you Jasmine because I'm smarter then that and I'm not going to mess up my first day here so just get lost. She said smiling nicely at her.

"Listen I own this school and I'm not going to have my man's summer slut come between me and him so why don't you get lost before I make you. She said about to slap her.

Gabriella grabs ahold of her arm and bends it back that it almost breaks. "Watch who you talk to Jasmine I maybe pretty but I can still kick _your _ass. Gabriella said letting go her.

"You fucking slut you almost broke my arm and now it's time for me to break your face. Jasmine said running up to Gabi but I grab ahold of Jasmine before she does something.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU". I yelled and they stare at each other glaring and Jasmine pushes me away slapping Gabriella's face and they both start fighting.

A few minutes later the principle runs in the hall and I pick Gabriella as the principle does the same with Jasmine.

'BOTH OF YOU GIRLS DETENTION RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING NOW GET NOW. He yells and they walk off making me stare at them sighing.

"Mr. Bolton I know this is about you so you will be joining them now get going and everybody get to your classes now. I walk off sighing.

**In Detention.**

"Have you two girls lost your mind fighting over me, It's the first day and were already in detention, don't you think that's crazy? I asked them not in the mood for this.

"I didn't _even_ want to be apart of this Troy, Jasmine is the one that couldn't back down from a damn fight. Gabriella snapped at me glaring hard.

"_Are you serious right now, you were all over my __Troysie boo new girl so why don't you fuck off since you fucked him all summer_? I heard Jasmine say and I turn to her glaring.

"I didn't Fuck Troy Bolton all summer you twit, I got here in August and We were fake dating so his brother would get off his back because he's dating somebody _like _you. Gabi said.

"Doesn't mean he's going to really dump me for you, did you really think that he wanted somebody like _yourself_? Jasmine said glaring at Gabriella.

"Wow, I thought Troy told me you were smart I guess he lied, He asked me out for real last week while you were too busy ignoring him. Gabi said glaring back at her.

"Bitch nobody wants a bitch from England or where the hell your from but I do know that Troy is my man not yours, so back off. Jasmine says making me annoyed.

"Leave Gabriella alone Jasmine you have every right to be angry at me but I'm sorry but were done. I said looking away from her and stares at Gabriella making her smile at me.

"You just broke up with me _for _her? are you out of your mind Troy Bolton? She asked and I shake my head no liking that I just broke up with Jasmine.

"No I'm not Jasmine I was out of my mind when I started dating you because your too controlling and I don't need that. I said ignoring her whining.

**In Nobody's POV.**

After that whole thing in the hallway Troy and Gabriella became really close and Troy felt so happy to be no longer with Jasmine Smith.

He walks into his house after school with his cousins and his new girl but they aren't offical yet. Gabriella wraps her arms around Troy's waist making him smile at her.

"Well that was some first day of school don't you think Ryan? Troy asked chuckling and Ryan nods walking into the kitchen.

"I still can't believe Gabriella told Jasmine off like that. Ryan said coming out of the kitchen with water bottles for everybody which they take.

"Well what can I say that girl was bloody pissing me off and I wanted her off Troy's back and I'm sure Justin will be happy right _Troysie poo_? Gabriella said smiling and he nods.

"Yup and how about me and you go on our first date this friday what do you say? Troy said grinning at the girl he wants to be with the most.

"I would love that Troy I can't wait for friday to come. She giggles looking up at him and Sharpay smiles at how cute they look together.

"Your so cute you two why don't you just become boyfriend and girlfriend already. Sharpay said rolling her eyes jokingly.

"Because were not in 7th grade anymore and I want to make it right by asking Brie on a date so back off. Troy said pouting making Gabriella kiss his cheek.

"Aww, that's so sweet yeah Shar let Troy do his thing, I'm going to my room come Shar I want to see what I'm going to wear for friday and I need your help. Gabriella said leaving.

Sharpay walks upstairs with her and they start picking out things for Gabi to wear for the date.

**The Date With Gabriella and Troy.**

Gabriella walked into in the movies with Troy holding hands while wearing a very cute and short pink floral dress by _Rebecca Taylor that looks amazing on her and it shows off her long tan legs with_ lilac peep toe pumps on her feet and she has her hair down in wave like curls with a simple amount of makeup on. Troy is wearing black jeans with dark white long sleeve shirt with a black jacket over it and he's wearing his light brown beenie and he's wearing black sneakers(Check profile) and Troy smiles at her as they find their seats.

"You look really cute by the way Ella bear. Troy said holding onto her hand and she smiles at him thanking him.

"I like that we can be friends and still be into each other Troysie poo, your my best friend forever. She said softly and he smiles at her and leans in making her smile at him closing her eyes and they both share a sweet but strong kiss for the first time and they pull back smiling at each other.

"I think this is the best first date ever. Gabriella said smiling at him blushing and they movie starts and they watch it holding hands.

A few hours later they go out to dinner and have a great time getting to know each other more and Troy kept holding her hand all night.

"Do you want to see what's going to happen next Babe? Troy asked grinning at her and she nods as they finished their meal. Troy pays the check and they leave getting into Troy's car and they go to the last part of the date. Gabriella stares at him confused as they parked at the beach.

"Are we going to beach? She asked and he nods as they get out of the car after he turned off the car. Troy grabs her hand and she takes off her heels and they walk onto the beach holding hands.

"This is amazing Troysie I can't believe you made this date amazing like I thought you would for a minute. She smiling at him and he frowns.

"Are you saying that this would have been bad Gabsy? He said fake pouting making Gabriella start laughing.

"Oh _Troysie poo _I'm only joking okay, all I'm saying is that your amazing and being here with you made it even more amazing. She stopped walking turning to Troy making him stare at her confused. Gabriella lets go of Troy's hand and wraps her arm around his neck, she leans up and placed her lips on his making her close her eyes feeling him get into the kiss.

They pulled back a few minutes later and Troy kissed her forehead making her her sigh softly and stare at him.

"I want to know something Troy. Gabi said making him nod. "Are we together now Troy Bolton? She asked and Troy stares at her nodding.

"GabriellaCarinaMontez will you be my girlfriend for real until i'm date because I think I'm falling in love with you? He asked hopefully. She stares at him frowning not sure.

"Um, wow Troy I don't know, I mean you and your girlfriend just broke up a few days ago and I hate being some guys rebound girl. She joked flirtingly.

"Are you fooling me right now? He asked not liking how this is going. She giggles and runs away from him.

_'YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME TO FIND OUT TROYSIE POO_. She yelled in her accent giggling and Troy smirks running after her and he finally catched her spinning her around making her giggle and they fall in the sand laughing.

"You scared me there for a few seconds Ella now answer my question before I tickle it out of you. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiles at him him softly while leaning in and pecked his lips making him kiss her back more heated making Troy lean her down on the sand and he starts making out with her.

Gabriella finally figures out what she's about to do with Troy and pulls back slowly staring into his eyes.

"That would be a yes and I'm not ready for that yet Troy but I do think I'm falling in love with you also. She said sitting up getting the sand out of her hair and off her dress a little.

"I understand Ella and I love that your my girlfriend. He said holding her close and they watched the sunset together while stealing a few kiss at times.

**A week later with Troyella together.**

Troy and Gabriella walked into East High together holding hands with a smile on their faces and everybody says hi to them.

Gabriella turns her head when she sees Jasmine and her friends glaring at her so she just rolls her eyes at them before walking down the hall with Jasmine's now ex boyfriend Troy Bolton proud of herself because she won over Troy's heart and she hasn't been in it very long.

"I'm so glad I started East High with you, aren't you baby? Gabriella asked smiling at her boyfriend as he grins down at her.

"Yes baby and I'm glad your living with my family because your all mine and nobody can take you alway from me. He said kissing her lips then pulls back as they keep talking.

**With Jasmine at her locker.**

"Yeah well you think that now Troyella and lets how long East High's new golden couple will last, You will see how it feels to mess with Jasmine Smith. She muttered smirking to herself evily.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**True Love Is Strange**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

_Gabriella Montez is nothing like her sisters, her sisters are very sweet, book smart, loves to party, and girlie girls while Gabriella is this goth girl, mad at the world, gorgeous, loves black, never smiles, who gets straight As in all of her classes but she's never happy with her family but what happens when her parents are fed up with her ways that they send her to live with her God Parents/The Bolton's in Albuqerque New Mexico for two years? Will Gabriella finally change her ways when it comes to saying at the Bolton's and falling for their oldest son Troy Bolton? Or Will Troy ignore her while she's staying at his house but still like her and her strange ways of being so angry? Find out what happens._

**Starring GabriellaCarinaMontez(played by Vanessa Hudgens)**

**IsabelKathleenMontez(played by Selena Gomez and she's Gabriella's sister)**

**AnnsleyIsabellaMontez(played by Miley Cyrus and Gabriella's step sister)**

**RebeccaAngelMontez(played by Stella Hudgens)**

**ClaraKatheyMontez(Rebecca's Gabriella's Annsley's mom and Isabel's adopted mom)**

**RickWillMontez(Gabriella's, Isabel's and Rebecca's dad)**

**EricMarkJones(Annsley's dad and Gabriella's step dad)**

**TroyAlexanderBolton(played by Zac Efron)**

**JustinAndrewBolton(played by Chace Crawford)**

**EmmaRoseBolton(Played by Brittany Snow)**

**JasmineMarieSmith(played by Demi Lavoto), ChadMikeDanforth(played by Corbin Bleu), ZekeTomasBaylor, SharpayMichelleEvans(played by Ashley Tisdale)**

**JackAndyBolton(Troy's, Emma's and Justin's dad), LilynRoseBolton(Troy's, Emma's and Justin's mom).**

**And More. **

**[Chapter 4 Musical Tryouts, Watch Your Back] **

**In Troy's POV.**

I have been dating Gabriella Montez for two months and I have to say that I don't feel bored when I'm with her and she's drop dead sexy to me and she just happens to be the most sweetest girl I have ever met and Jasmine or any girl doesn't have anything when comes Gabi.

She has been so amazing to me and we do so many things together that I always wanted to do when I was with Jasmine and She can speak many langages like French, Spanish and Germin which turns me on everytime she speaks, her accent is the sexist thing about her. She has this British accent that is mixed with being in New York, Spanish and English. She has amazing laugh I have ever heard and she's all mine.

Oh I'm in my bedroom right now doing my homework. I feel movement on my bed and I look down to see my girlfriend Gabi moving around as she whimpers and I start shaking her since she's having a nightmare and she wakes up.

"I hate this so much Troysie poo, can you hold me? She asked me and I nod my head worried about her since this has been happening for awhile now.

"Baby this is starting to scare me, are you don't want to talk about what's bugging you? I asked her with concered as I hold her close to me and she snuggles into my arms making me smell her sweet stawberry scent and she sighs shaking her head.

"I never acted this way before and it's scaring me but I always feel safe in your arms Troy. She says with her eys closed and I kissed her hair loving to hear her talk when were together. "Do you think Jasmine is going to do something to break us up? She says whimpering.

"Shh, baby she's not going to hurt you, what we have is strong that nothing can break us apart remember that. I said and she stares at me pouting.

**With Jasmine Smith in her POV**.

I can't believe Troy Bolton, Caption of the East High Wildcat basketball team, who I had been dating since 7th grade, who I was madly in love with but cheated on over the summer was _no_ longer my boyfriend anymore thanks to the new girl _Gabriella Montez_. So what if she looks like Vanessa Hudgens and was strikingly gorgeous, she was still a boyfriend stealing bitch that couldn't keep her hands off my now ex boyfriend but when I was with him , we were the perfect It couple at East High and for that little slut to come to my school and change it around, I won't have it. Let's see if that little slut can sing and if she can, then the whole school will pick to see who will be the lead girl singer in the Fall Musical.

**The next day at school in Jasmine's POV.**

I'm listening to Mrs. Darbus talk about the Fall musical try outs being held after school today at 3:00 when I turn my head a little to see to Gabriella looking down with a frown on her face and I smirk at her knowing that she's feeling like crap and she won't be able to try out if she wants to.

After school I walk into the Dram room where I see Troy talking to his friends and here is my chance to get my man back but then I see Gabriella walk in and she walks over to him and they greet each other with a short kiss and she walks over to Mrs. Darbus and they start talking.

"Okay everybody I want to thank all of you for coming today and we have two people out of the lead female of Trinity and those people are Jasmine Smith and Gabriella Montez. I heard her say and I glare at Gabriella not believeing she would really upstage me.

"First up we have Jasmine Smith. I nod and go on stage and I stare at everybody and the music starts playing and I stare at Troy and start singing.

Jasmine..."_Everybody's saying that we should get back together_  
_And everybody's saying that we're meant to be together_  
_Everybody's saying that how the love was so damn perfect_  
_And I ain't never seen a petal that don't think it's worth it_  
_Cuz..._

_They ain't been through the things that you put me through and_  
_They ain't seen all the things that I seen in you and_  
_They ain't never cried the tears you made me cry_  
_So they can't be the judge cuz..._

[Chorus]  
Jasmine..."_They don't know what I know_  
_They never seen that part of you_  
_They know the lies I know the truth_  
_They say stay I say go_  
_They never aseen our scars before_  
_They think our love is beautiful_

_Everything is beautiful when you're looking through_  
_Rose coloured glasses_  
_Everything seems amazing when you see the view through_  
_Rose coloured glasses_  
_..Take 'em off._

I see Troy stare at me wondering if the song is about him and I keep singing the song and stare at him.

[Verse 2]  
Jasmine..."_Everybody's thinking I was just too scared to love you_  
_You've got them all believing that I folded under pressure_  
_It's crazy how I gave my best I tried so hard to love you_  
_I can't believe that all this time my pain just brought you pleasure_  
_But..._

_They ain't been through the things that you put me through and_  
_They ain't seen all the things that I seen in you and_  
_They ain't never cried the tears you made me cry_  
_So they can't be the judge cuz..._

[Chorus]  
Jasmine..."_They don't know what I know_  
_They never seen that part of you_  
_They know the lies I know the truth_  
_They say stay I say go_  
_They never aseen our scars before_  
_They think our love is beautiful_

_Everything is beautiful when you're looking through_  
_Rose coloured glasses (Oh no)_  
_Everything seems amazing when you see the view through_  
_Rose coloured glasses_  
_..Take 'em off (Hey)_

I smirk at Gabriella after I finished the last note of the song and I get off the stage smiling as every.

"Thank you Jasmine that was great. Mrs. Darbus says making me smile and I walk over to my friends and glares at Gabriella who walks on the stage.

Gabriella gets her guiltar and I see Troy walk up the stage with her and he sits down next to her and she sits on the stool and starts playing making me stare at her confused as to why Troy is up with her and she starts singing.

Gabriella..."_There's a gold frame,_  
_that sits by the window._  
_And my heart breaks,_  
_A little more each time I try,_  
_to picture the memory inside_.

I see everybody just staring at her amazed but I stop when I noticed that my friends were staring at me confused.

Troy..."**There's a notebook,**  
**that's to hard to read it.**  
**But if you look,**  
**you'd see how you look through my eye's.**

Both_..."**But now one more chapter's gone by,**_  
**_and I know..._**

Both..."**_It's time to move on;_**  
**_even though I'm not ready._**  
**_You've got to be strong,_**  
**_and trust where you're heading._**  
_Gabriella..."Even though It's not easy_**_ (Troy.." _it's not easy_),_**  
**_Both..."right now the right kind of love... is the love that lets gooo._**

I stare at Gabriella suprised at how amazing she can sing and I never knew that Troy could sing also.

Gabriella..."_There's an old dance that we've done forever_  
_You give me your hand, but let me decide when to reach_  
_You always let me be me_  
_But now's my time to take chances_  
_And find my own wings_  
_And whatever happens_  
_I know you'll be there waiting for me._

She closed her eyes as sang that part and Troy was moving with her and they both starting singing again.

Both..."**_It's time to move on, even though I'm not ready_**  
**_I've got to be strong, and trust where I'm heading_**

Gabriella..."_And even though it's not easy_, (Troy..."**it's not easy**)

**_Both..."I know the right kind of love_**

**_Doesn't wanna miss the future,_**  
**_or stand in the past._**  
**_It will always hold on;_**  
**_never hold you back._**  
Gabriella..."_And even though It's not easy _(Troy..."**it's not easy**),

Both..."_**I know the right kind of love...**_  
_**Is love that let's gooooo.**_  
(Troy..."**It's time to say I love you**),

Both..."**_It's love that let's goo. _**

They stop singing and everybody claps for thm and I see Gabriella smile at everybody but then she turns back to Troy and smiles at him brightly.

"That was amazing Miss Montez but can you sing a song by yourself now? Mrs. Darbus asked making me smirk at her.

"Yeah show us what you got singing alone without your boyfriend helping you. I say making everybody stare at Gabriella. Troy glares at me and I roll my eyes knowing she can't do it.

Gabriella smiles at me nicely while nodding and Troy gets off the stage with Gabriella's guiltar and Gabriella talks to the band behind and she they nod. She turns around and smiles at all of us and the band starts playing a upbeat tone.

Gabriella..."_Baby baby ba-by_  
_Didn't believe in love at all_  
_Went through my days with a wall in place_  
_Baby baby ba-by_  
_Thought I'd be stronger on my own_  
_But then you came along_  
_And I've changed._

She starts swaying to beat of the song and smiles at everybody as she sings the song.

Gabriella..."_Yes I feel the butterflies_  
_Yes I go all weak inside_  
_Hate to admit it but I'm here_  
_And I don't want you to leave my side_

_Used to laugh at romantic films_  
_Now I see you and me in them_  
_Say your cheesy line_  
_In fact, I'll be yours if you'll be mine._

She stares right at Troy and keeps singing making me frown seeing how she's always staring at Troy.

Gabriella..."_This must be love_  
_Look what u do to me (what u do)_  
_Oh what u do to me (what u do)_  
_Can't get enough_  
_Of what u do to me (what u do)_  
_Oh what u do to me (what u do)._

I see everybody clapping to the beat and she giggles a little before she starts singing again.

Gabriella..."_Put your hands up if you feel like this_  
_If you're crazy 'bout a guy and it's real like this_  
_Put your hands up if you feel like this_  
_If you're crazy 'bout a girl and it's real like this._

She walks to the other side of the stage holding the mic and I frown not liking how this is turning out and she keeps singing and smirks at everybody as she sings and they all cheer for her as she keeps singing and dancing around the stage.

Gabriella..."_Baby baby ba-by_  
_I've been sprayin' your cologne on my clothes_  
_Have I gone insane_  
_Maybe maybe may-be_  
_I was way to synical_  
_Thinkin' I would never fall_  
_Now I'm cravin'_

_Roses used to make me queeze_  
_But from you they smell so sweet_  
_Hate to admit it but I'm here_  
_I kinda even like your feet_

_Never had a boy get me so_  
_Your picture's under my pillow_  
_Guy you offer silly names_  
_My boo my babycake._

She walks back to the middle of the stage again as she sings.

Gabriella..."_This must be love_  
_Look what u do to me (what u do)_  
_Oh what u do to me (what u do)_  
_Can't get enough_  
_Of what u do to me (what u do)_  
_Oh what u do to me (what u do to me)_

_Put your hands up if you feel like this_  
_If you're crazy 'bout a guy and it's real like this (put your hands up)_  
_Put your hands up if you feel like this_  
_If you're crazy 'bout a girl and it's real like this (like this)._

She starts getting into the song and closes her eyes a little as her voice gets higher a little making frown.

Gabriella_..."(I was ashamed) I was ashamed_  
_Embarrassed to feel_  
_Head over heels_  
_Thought love was just fantasy_  
_(But now with you) but now with you_  
_I don't have to hide_  
_You bring me to life_  
_I never knew oh._

_If you're crazy 'bout a guy and you feel like this hey_  
_Put your hands up if you feel like this_  
_Put your hands up if you feel like this_  
_Put your hands up (like this)._

_Gabriella..."Ohhh,ooo_

Gabriella..."_This must be love_  
_Look what u do to me (what u do)_  
_Oh what u do to me (what u do)_  
_Can't get enough_  
_Of what u do to me (what u do)_  
_Oh what u do to me (what u do)._

She starts ending the song and everybody cheers for her.

Gabriella..."_Put your hands up if you feel like this (hands up if you feel like this)_  
_If you're crazy 'bout a guy and it's real like this (if you feel like this)_  
_Put your hands up if you feel like this (hands up if you feel like this)_  
_If you're crazy 'bout a girl and it's real like this (put your hands up)_  
_Like this x 5._

She ends the song and I stare at her shocked not believing she did this.

"That was amazing now I will post the lead roles tomorrow morning see you then. Mrs. Darbus said making us nod and I glare at Gabriella.

The next morning I walk into school and I see Gabriella standing next to Mrs. Darbus smiling brightly and Troy who is holding her waist and I walk over to them.

"Good morning Mrs. Darbus how are you this morning? I asked nicely making her smile at me. "I'm fine Miss Smith. She leaves.

"So_ Catrina_, I can't wait to see you at practice tomorrow. I heard Gabriella say making me stare at her confused.

"Did you just call me Catrina? I asked her and she nods smirking.

"Yup were going to working alot together since were sisters in the musical. She says grabbing ahold of Troy's hand making me frown.

"What do you mean by that? I asked not sure what she means. She frowns not sure what's going but she smiles again.

"Oh didn't you read the sheet yet? no I'll save you the trouble, I'm Trinity Watson, the lead female in the musical. She says smirking.

I look at the sheet not believing this and I stare back at her glaring. "Watch your back Montez. I said walking off.

"Whatever see you tomorrow after school. She yells before squealing and I turn around to see her and Troy kissing each other.

"This means war big time, watch your back so much Gabriella Montez, you messed with the wrong girl. I say before walking off.

**Find out what happens next. Oh the song that Jasmine sang was by Kelly Rowland, The other song was from Hannah Montana Foever and the last song was by Pixie Lott. bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**True Love Is Strange**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

_Gabriella Montez is nothing like her sisters, her sisters are very sweet, book smart, loves to party, and girlie girls while Gabriella is this goth girl, mad at the world, gorgeous, loves black, never smiles, who gets straight As in all of her classes but she's never happy with her family but what happens when her parents are fed up with her ways that they send her to live with her God Parents/The Bolton's in Albuqerque New Mexico for two years? Will Gabriella finally change her ways when it comes to saying at the Bolton's and falling for their oldest son Troy Bolton? Or Will Troy ignore her while she's staying at his house but still like her and her strange ways of being so angry? Find out what happens._

**Starring GabriellaCarinaMontez(played by Vanessa Hudgens)**

**IsabelKathleenMontez(played by Selena Gomez and she's Gabriella's sister)**

**AnnsleyIsabellaMontez(played by Miley Cyrus and Gabriella's step sister)**

**RebeccaAngelMontez(played by Stella Hudgens)**

**ClaraKatheyMontez(Rebecca's Gabriella's Isabel's mom and Isabel's adopted mom)**

**RickWillMontez(Gabriella's, Isabel's and Rebecca's dad)**

**EricMarkJones(Annsley's dad and Gabriella's step dad)**

**TroyAlexanderBolton(played by Zac Efron)**

**JustinAndrewBolton(played by Chace Crawford)**

**EmmaRoseBolton(Played by Brittany Snow)**

**JasmineMarieSmith(played by Demi Lavoto), ChadMikeDanforth(played by Corbin Bleu), ZekeTomasBaylor, SharpayMichelleEvans(played by Ashley Tisdale)**

**JackAndyBolton(Troy's, Emma's and Justin's dad), LilynRoseBolton(Troy's, Emma's and Justin's mom).**

**And More. **

**[Chapter 5 Rehearsal Drama] **

**In Gabriella's POV.**

I'm Gabriella Montez and I have been dating Troy Bolton for about three and half months and I was already falling madly in love with him , yes I have told him that I'm in love with him and he tells me this all the time which makes me smile everytime I hear those words. I can't believe I got the lead female role of Trinity Watson in the Winter Musical here at East High and I_ beat _Jasmine Smith who is known for being Troy's bitchy ex girlfriend and she just happens to hate me because she clams that I stole her boyfriend which I sort of did but _She _cheated on him while she was out of town over the summer.

I wasn't planning on finding a new boyfriend ever while I was here living with my god parent' because before I came here I was already in a on and off again relationship with my now ex boyfriend and he broke up with me before I came here and I wasn't over it yet but Troy changed my thought of being in a new relationship again and I love that about him.

I'm in the Auditorium working on the musical and everybody who's in the play are working on one of the dance numbers but we get stopped by Mrs. Darbus because she wanted us to work on the singing numbers and I see that Troy was sitting in the seats talking to his friends as we start rehearsing one of the song.

Mrs. Darbus walks off the stage and says"Okay Gabriella I want you to do the whole _musical _number where Trinity is all alone in her room thinking about ever finding love okay and I want everybody to get off the stage while she does this number alone okay? She says and I nod before I stare at Jasmine who is glaring at me with jealousy in her eyes but she gets off the stage with her friends and sits by Troy smirking knowing I'm going to be mad at her for trying to get with my man again.

I get in place and get into my dancing pose and I have the ear piece in my ear ready to sing and I pose ready to get started.

I'm wearing black short shorts with a white stomach shirt with my bra showing a little under the top, with my hair up in a pony tail and I'm wearing ballet flats.

**Oh when Gabriella is acting she will focus on being the person she's playing.**

The music starts playing and I start dancing after that and I do my dance skit that I practice for hours everyday and I can feel all eyes on me as I sing_._  
**  
**

(Trinity)..."_Nana nana nananana nanana nananana nana (x2)_  
_People told me i should write a love song_  
_Girl you sound so angry_  
_You could use some variation_  
_But i'm lonely_  
_Negative relations_  
_I been hurt so many times_  
_I don't have the patience._

I turn my body around doing a sexy twist along with a drop to the ground shaking my hips and I see Troy's eyes looking at me and I keep doing my song and dance not as Gabriella but as** _Trinity_**.

(Trinity)..."_But i wish, for so long_  
_For someone to come and show me, me by example, cus i've been waiting_  
_I've tried every age_  
_I'm so tired of the game_  
_I wanna be somebody's girl_

(Trinity)..."_Would you show me the way?_

I closed my eyes swaying my hips in a spanish like move and I hear ohh from some people and I turn around and bend down a little shaking my butt before moving back up and I smirk at everybody as I turn my head and grind my body to the ground and Mrs. Darbus says its okay.

(Trinity)..."_What if,_  
_I never find and i'm left behind_  
_Should i keep hopin for love_  
_What if,_  
_I'm still the same,_  
_Status doesn't change_  
_Gotta keep hopin for love_

_What is love?(x3)_  
_Somebody show me_  
_What is love?(x3)_  
_Cus if you told me_  
_What is love?(x3)_  
_I wouldn't be lonely_  
_What is love?_  
_Please show me.._  
_What is love?._

I move around the stage knowing my dance perfectly and I sway my body knowing that people are loving it and I keep singing. I smirk at everybody and leap a little and I sway my hips after I landed perfectly.

(Trinity)..."_I've had blind dates_  
_Hooked up with some real flakes_  
_I've gone out with church boys, musicians are the worst_  
_I've tried so hard_  
_Cus i'm just so die hard_  
_Try my best to play the part_  
_Wish you could see inside_

_But i wish, for so long_  
_For someone to come and show me, me by example, cus i've been waiting_  
_I've tried every age_  
_I'm so tired of the game_  
_I wanna be somebody's girl_

_(Trinity)..."Would you show me the way.._

I do the dance I did before again but this time I put more into along with my singing and I open my eyes and dance with passion.

(Trinity)..."_What if,_  
_I never find and i'm left behind_  
_Should i keep hopin for love_  
_What if,_  
_I'm still the same,_  
_Status doesn't change_  
_Gotta keep hopin for love._

_(Trinity)..."What is love?(x3)_  
_Somebody show me_  
_What is love?(x3)_  
_Cus if you told me_  
_What is love?(x3)_  
_I wouldn't be lonely_  
_What is love?_  
_Please show me.._  
_What is love?_

_(Trinity)..."Nana nana nananana nanana nananana nana_  
_What is love?_  
_Nana nana nananana nanana nananana nana..._

I start doing the salsa perfectly while feeling my body burning with passion which makes me fall to the ground as part of the dance and I sway my head a little as I sing through my heart or Trinity's heart and I lay down and roll my hips and my upper body part and I stand up after a few minutes later and I move around the stage again swaying my hips with passion doing the same dance moves again while singing.

(Trinity)..."_I've been alone for the past three years on valentine's day_  
_Christmas is no exception_  
_Birthday's with naughty presents_  
_Been back n forth, same action_  
_I just need this to happen_  
_I've been singin love's praises_

(Trinity)..."_If you would show me.._  
_What if,_  
_I never find and i'm left behind_  
_Should i keep hopin for love?_  
_What if,_  
_I'm still the same,_  
_Status doesn't change_  
_Gotta keep hopin for love._

I start doing spins like a Ballet dancer would do while feeling the beat and I hear clapping and cheering as I keep singing and I stop spinning and do a salsa move.

(Trinity)..."_What is love?(x3)_  
_Somebody show me_  
_What is love?(x3)_  
_Cus if you told me_  
_What is love?(x3)_  
_I wouldn't be lonely_  
_What is love?_  
_Please show me.._  
_What is love? (x9)._

_(Trinity)..."Nana nana nananana nanana nananana nana_  
_What is love?_  
_Nana nana nananana nanana nananana nana..._

I stop dancing with sweat dripping down my face and I finished the song and all eyes are on me and they all started clapping for me even the teacher.

"Great job Gabriella that was perfect today. Mrs. Darbus says making me smile to myself.

"Thank you mrs. Darbus. I say to her smiling tiredly and I see Jasmine rolling her eyes at me before turning back to Troy and grabs ahold of his hand giving him a flirty smile, I glare at her hard but then I see Troy let her hand go which makes her frown.

I turn around when I hear somebody call my name and two of my dance friends come up to me and we start working on the dance steps.

"So Troy do you want to come over after school and we can chill out for awhile or are you busy with your_ rebound _girl? Jasmine asked smirking.

I heard her perfectly and I turn around staring at them getting pissed but mostly at Jasmine. "Excuse me? Do you mind not hitting on my boyfriend? Gabi asked pissed.

"He was my boyfriend before yours, now back off so he can come back to me loser, you don't belong here anyways. Jasmine said glaring at me.

"I would love for you to flirt with my man again,I dare you to do it. I said pulling Troy away from her. Jasmine stared at me shocked.

"I was just asking him to hang out not like it should matter, when are you going to give up this stupid shit Montez? She says smirking.

I walk down from the stage growling while glaring at this stupid bitch, knowing that everybody is looking at us now as I get in her face ready to kick her ass.

"You think your better _than_ me Jasmine? get it through your big head, Troy Bolton cheated on you with_ me_, _dumped_ you for me and only wants_ me _so get over your fucking self and find somebody else's boyfriend to mess with because I will not have you messing with mine and Troy's relationship because your jealous of me." I said turning around annoyed then my eyes shine brightly meeting the bright blue eyes staring into my brown ones wrapping my arms around his neck pecking Troy's lips who wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"You are crazy baby but I love you anyways!" He whispered against my lips making me giggle and I shake my head before kissing him again then I hear her clear her troat making us pull away.

"I really hope you know that this war and I always get what I want Montez, I really don't like you!" She glared.

"Oh honey I love a fight so bring and trust me the feelings are mutual when it comes to how I feel about you!"

**End of POV.**

Jasmine Smith stood in front of Gabriella Montez wanting to strangle her for stealing her man, Troy Bolton was supposed to be hers forever and they were planning on getting married after college. But now she was stuck without a date for prom and she was going to have to work harder to get her man back.

"What are you going to do?" Jasmine's best friend Evie asked and she glared at her.

"I'm going to make Montez here wish she was never born!" They smirk at her then walk out of the room.

Jasmine glanced back at Troy to see his hands wrapped around Gabriella's waist as they talked with there friends.

"Oh it is so on Gabriella Fucking Montez, you just made a new worst nightmare in your life! She thought before leaving.

**Find out what happens next and song Gabi sang was What Is Love by Jennifer Lopez.**


	6. Chapter 6

**True Love Is Strange**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_Gabriella Montez is nothing like her sisters, her sisters are very sweet, book smart, loves to party, and girlie girls while Gabriella is this goth girl, mad at the world, gorgeous, loves black, never smiles, who gets straight As in all of her classes but she's never happy with her family but what happens when her parents are fed up with her ways that they send her to live with her God Parents/The Bolton's in Albuqerque New Mexico for two years? Will Gabriella finally change her ways when it comes to saying at the Bolton's and falling for their oldest son Troy Bolton? Or Will Troy ignore her while she's staying at his house but still like her and her strange ways of being so angry? Find out what happens._

**Starring GabriellaCarinaMontez(played by Vanessa Hudgens)**

**IsabelKathleenMontez(played by Selena Gomez and she's Gabriella's sister)**

**AnnsleyIsabellaMontez(played by Miley Cyrus and Gabriella's step sister)**

**RebeccaAngelMontez(played by Stella Hudgens)**

**ClaraKatheyMontez(Rebecca's Gabriella's Isabel's mom and Isabel's adopted mom)**

**RickWillMontez(Gabriella's, Isabel's and Rebecca's dad)**

**EricMarkJones(Annsley's dad and Gabriella's step dad)**

**TroyAlexanderBolton(played by Zac Efron)**

**JustinAndrewBolton(played by Chace Crawford)**

**EmmaRoseBolton(Played by Brittany Snow)**

**JasmineMarieSmith(played by Demi Lavoto), ChadMikeDanforth(played by Corbin Bleu), ZekeTomasBaylor, SharpayMichelleEvans(played by Ashley Tisdale)**

**JackAndyBolton(Troy's, Emma's and Justin's dad), LilynRoseBolton(Troy's, Emma's and Justin's mom).**

**And More. **

**[Chapter 6 News ] **

I'm going out of town so I won't be doing any stories until I come back. bye for now.


End file.
